


you can hit my line like 24/7

by blackheartmp3



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst (perhaps), M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartmp3/pseuds/blackheartmp3
Summary: +82-1-311-2xxx:donghun, 26, possibly baby boy materialis it my lucky day or is it my lucky day?stranger donghun:Okay, that was creepyYou’re getting blocked•[or, the dongchan “chat fic” no one asked for.]
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> quick disclaimer; the other members will most likely not be part of this story. only jun will have a few, short appearances towards the end.
> 
> also, this story won't be long (maybe 10 chapters in total), so there'll always be "time jumps" per chapter.
> 
> title credit: 24/7 by the neighbourhood.
> 
> stay safe, everyone! ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't written in forever and it shows.

\+ + +

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
hey, it’s chan :)  
just wanted to let you know that this is my new number, so please save it ♡

**kwangsuk**:  
Sorry, you must have the wrong number  
I don’t know anyone named Chan

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
i’m aware we haven’t talked in quite awhile, but that's no excuse to “forget” about a person 🙄  
  
does this jog your memory?

**kwangsuk**:  
No, but now I can say with certainty that I don’t know

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
come ooon  
this isn’t funny :(

**kwangsuk**:  
That’s because I’m not joking  
You’re currently texting a stranger

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
wait  
what the

**kwangsuk**:  
See?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
uhm  
how did this happen?

**kwangsuk**:  
Are you asking me or yourself?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
uhm  
this is kinda awkward

**kwangsuk**:  
I agree

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
thanks for not trying to make me feel better ;_;

**kwangsuk**:  
Was I in any way obligated to?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
😶

**kwangsuk**:  
I’m going to delete your number now  
Be more careful in the future, alright? :)

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
not so fast  
send me a pic of you

**kwangsuk**:  
Why would I do that?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
it’s only fair

**kwangsuk**:  
Where is it fair?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
just do it 🔪

**kwangsuk**:  
You look too innocent for me to feel threatened by that

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
do it 🔪🔪🔪

**kwangsuk**:  
No, I won’t

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
will you at least tell me your name?

**kwangsuk**:  
Is there a reason to?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
does it start with an a?

**kwangsuk**:  
Nope

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
does it start with a b?

**kwangsuk**:  
Are we seriously doing this?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
answer 🔪

**kwangsuk**:  
Nope

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
does it start with a c?

**kwangsuk**:  
Nope

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
does it start with a d?

**kwangsuk**:  
Yup

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
for real?

**kwangsuk**:  
for real

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
well??? do i have to guess all the other letters or are you going to just tell me?

**kwangsuk**:  
Fine, it’s Donghun  
Are you satisfied?

Would you like to change **kwangsuk** to  
**stranger donghun**? [Yes] [No]

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
not until i get that pic, baby ;)

**stranger donghun**:  
You look like 14, please don’t call me “Baby”

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
do i genuinely look like 14 to you?

**stranger donghun**:  
Are you trying to tell me you’re not? :)

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
i’m 22, jsyk 😤

**stranger donghun**:  
for real?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
😤😤😤

**stranger donghun**:  
You don’t look anywhere close to 18, but let’s say you’re telling the truth for now 🙃

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
ugh  
do you wanna see my id?

**stranger donghun**:  
Nah, I'm good

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
btw, how old are you?

**stranger donghun**:  
26

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
oho (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**stranger donghun**:  
?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
donghun, 26, possibly baby boy material  
is it my lucky day or is it my lucky day?

**stranger donghun**:  
Okay, that was creepy  
You’re getting blocked

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
don’t you dare 🔪

**stranger donghun**:  
Can you stop using that stupid knife emoji?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
if you send a pic, baby boy

**stranger donghun**:  
I regret answering you so, so much

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
doubt 🤔

**stranger donghun**:  
How did we go from you being embarrassed to… this?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
times change, my dear

**stranger donghun**:  
Goodbye

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
NO WAIT

**stranger donghun**:  
Give me one good reason to

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
it’s kinda fun talking to you? 😳

**stranger donghun**:  
It’s not exactly fun talking to you, though

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
now that’s just fucking rude

**stranger donghun**:  
So?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
to make amends, send me pic

**stranger donghun**:  
If I hear the word “pic” from you one more time, I’ll actually block you

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
damn, you sure like to play hard to get 😩

**stranger donghun**:  
That’s not it, but go off

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
crap  
this is bad

**stranger donghun**:  
What is it?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
i completely forget the time

**stranger donghun**:  
Do you have somewhere to be?

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
unfortunately 😓  
can we continue talking later?

**stranger donghun**:  
I don't know yet… maybe

**+82-1-311-2xxx**:  
maybe basically means yes

Would you like to save **+82-1-311-2xxx** as **Redhead**?  
[Yes] [No]

**stranger donghun**:  
No, it doesn’t?  
Don’t get ahead of yourself

**Redhead**:  
i really gotta go  
see you later, donghun!

**stranger donghun**:  
Yeah, yeah, hurry up

**Redhead**:  
:)

\+ + +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan acting like a fuckboy: ✅
> 
> tumblr: @dongchans


	2. Chapter 2

\+ + +

**Redhead**:  
it’s a beautiful day  
a beautiful day to finally send me a pic of you

**stranger donghun**:  
You’ve been trying for two weeks  
When will you give up?

**Redhead**:  
not any time soon :)  
so, how about it?

**stranger donghun**:  
No, thanks

**Redhead**:  
you’re so lame  
the absolute lamest

**stranger donghun**:  
I’m fine with that :)

**Redhead**:  
since i am not as lame as you...  
  
here, to brighten up your day 😊

**stranger donghun**:  
...now I have to change your contact name

**Redhead**:  
what do you mean?

**stranger donghun**:  
You’re saved under “Redhead”, but that isn’t accurate anymore

**Redhead**:  
what a great name  
thanks

Would you like to change **Redhead** to **Chan**?  
[Yes] [No]

**stranger donghun**:  
Changed

**Chan**:  
what did you change it to?  
i hope it’s something better than before 😐

**stranger donghun**:  
It’s just "Chan" now

**Chan**:  
did you put a ♡ next to it?

**stranger donghun**:  
No

**Chan**:  
but, but 🥺

**stranger donghun**:  
No

**Chan**:  
i should change yours, too  
you’re saved under “stranger donghun” lol

Would you like to change **stranger donghun** to  
**acquaintance donghun**? [Yes] [No]

**Chan**:  
done

**acquaintance donghun**:  
You don’t consider me a stranger anymore?

**Chan**:  
not really? :o  
like you said, we’ve been talking for 2 weeks, so wouldn’t you agree that we’ve become acquaintances?

**acquaintance donghun**:  
I think I would agree, tbh

**Chan**:  
yay 🥰

**acquaintance donghun**:  
So, what did you change my name to?

**Chan**:  
you’re curious, huh? ;)

**acquaintance donghun**:  
How do you always manage to make me regret asking something instantly?

**Chan**:  
it’s one of my many talents ✨

**acquaintance donghun**:  
If you say so

**Chan**:  
to answer your question  
you’re “acquaintance donghun” now

**acquaintance donghun**:  
Creativity is not one of those many talents, I see

**Chan**:  
YOU’RE NOT CREATIVE EITHER

**acquaintance donghun**:  
I never claimed to be :)

**Chan**:  
you seem to enjoy being mean to me 😒  
are you perhaps a sadist?

**acquaintance donghun**:  
I’m sorry, what?

**Chan**:  
are you sadistic?

**acquaintance donghun**:  
I  
No

**Chan**:  
are you masochistic, then?

**acquaintance donghun**:  
Where the hell is this going?

**Chan**:  
where do you want it to go?

**acquaintance donghun**:  
You’re being pretty creepy again

**Chan**:  
it’s impossible for me be creepy  
i mean, hello, have you seen my face?  


**acquaintance donghun**:  
Maybe, just maybe, that isn’t actually you in those photos and you’re catfishing me right now

**Chan**:  
WHAT  
THE  
FUCK

**acquaintance donghun**:  
You can’t prove that that’s you, can you?

**Chan**:  
ARE YOU SERIOUS  
YOU CAN’T BE

**acquaintance donghun**:  
Prove that this is actually you and everything’s cool

**Chan**:  
oh my god  
this is absolutely ridiculous  
wait a fucking second

**acquaintance donghun**:  
Yes, I’ll wait :)

**Chan**:  
_[VID_233.mp4]_

**acquaintance donghun**:  
Oh

**Chan**:  
that’s all you have to say after accusing me of being a catfish? 🤡

**acquaintance donghun**:  
I didn’t expect your voice to sound like that  
I’m a little shocked by it

**Chan**:  
do you like my voice, baby?

**acquaintance donghun**:  
I should’ve blocked you when I had the chance

**Chan**:  
i’m starting to think that this your coping mechanism  
every time you feel embarrassed or shy, you have to say something sassy, huh? 😏

**acquaintance donghun**:  
Excuse me?

**Chan**:  
am i correct?  
good to know :)

**acquaintance donghun**:  
You’re testing my patience, honestly

**Chan**:  
you always act annoyed with me, but if you really were, then you would’ve stopped talking to me by now

**acquaintance donghun**:  
I can’t deny that you have a point

**Chan**:  
did you just admit that i’m right for the first time?  
i feel so emotional all of a sudden 😭

**acquaintance donghun**:  
Uhm, it’s the second time

**Chan**:  
this is a big moment in my life  
please don’t ruin it, donghun

**acquaintance donghun**:  
Damn

\+ + +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, chan's voice confuses me sometimes. don't @ me.
> 
> tumblr: @dongchans


	3. Chapter 3

\+ + +

**friend donghun**:  
I’ve come to a conclusion

**Chan**:  
what kinda conclusion?

**friend donghun**:  
It’s getting seriously tiresome to have you ask for a picture of me every single day now, so... I’ll send you one

**Chan**:  
i just screamed

**friend donghun**:  
Did you really?

**Chan**:  
are you actually gonna? 😍  
hold on, am i even ready for this to happen?  
am i prepared for this in the slightest?  
i don’t know  
i don’t know at all

**friend donghun**:  
Whoa there, calm down

**Chan**:  
calm down, he says 🙄  
i’m literally shaking over here

**friend donghun**:  
Anyway, here you go :)  


**Chan**:  
no way  
there’s no way  
there's no fucking way

**friend donghun**:  
What’s wrong?

**Chan**:  
what’s wrong, he asks 🙄

**friend donghun**:  
???

**Chan**:  
i must be dreaming  
that’s the only explanation

**friend donghun**:  
You tend to overreact in general, but this is a new level

**Chan**:  
i’m sorry? i beg your pardon?  
how am i supposed to not freak out?

**friend donghun**:  
I don’t know, with a little self-control, maybe? :)

**Chan**:  
nope, not possible  
you’re too gorgeous

Would you like to change **friend donghun** to  
**actual babe donghun**? [Yes] [No]

**Chan**:  
i need you to send more pics from now on  
you will, right? :(

**actual babe donghun**:  
No

**Chan**:  
PLEASE

**actual babe donghun**:  
No, today is an exception

**Chan**:  
baby, i’m begging here 😳

**actual babe donghun**:  
For the third time, no

**Chan**:  
what do you want me to do for it?  
tell me, i’ll do anything  
literally anything

**actual babe donghun**:  
That… is very concerning

**Chan**:  
i mean it

**actual babe donghun**:  
That’s exactly why it’s concerning

**Chan**:  
you don’t have to send one daily  
how about every other day? 👀

**actual babe donghun**:  
Chan, please

**Chan**:  
i felt that  
that did something to me

**actual babe donghun**:  
Wow...

**Chan**:  
i’m totally joking  
*mostly

**actual babe donghun**:  
My head hurts

**Chan**:  
i need to correct one statement, btw

**actual babe donghun**:  
Which would be?

**Chan**:  
donghun, 26, absolute baby boy material  
i’d tap that for sure 🤤

**actual babe donghun**:  
You know, I’ve gotten so used to you being inappropriate all the time that this doesn't even faze me anymore

**Chan**:  
love that for me

**actual babe donghun**:  
I can imagine

**Chan**:  
also, the fact that you’re also wearing cute little bracelets?  
  
are we... MEANT to be???

**actual babe donghun**:  
Absolutely not, kid

**Chan**:  
why you keep breaking my heart?

**actual babe donghun**:  
*do you

**Chan**:  
i was going to correct it myself >:(

**actual babe donghun**:  
If you say so :)

**Chan**:  
(•̀o•́)ง

**actual babe donghun**:  
Violence is not the answer

**Chan**:  
(ง'̀-'́)ง

**actual babe donghun**:  
Wait a second

**Chan**:  
only for you

[...]

**Chan**:  
donghun?  
is everything okay?

**actual babe donghun**:  
Sorry, I’ll have to cut our conversation short today  
I just got called by a friend and I’m going to meet up with them in half an hour

**Chan**:  
don’t worry about it  
where are you two going? :)

**actual babe donghun**:  
I’m not too sure yet  
We’ll just walk around and see :)

**Chan**:  
alright, alright  
promise me to have fun, tho ❣️

**actual babe donghun**:  
Haha, I’ll try my best

**Chan**:  
also, don’t forget to tell your friend about this extremely cute guy that you’ve been talking to for some time 🥰

**actual babe donghun**:  
I could only tell him about this extremely annoying guy that I've been involuntarily talking to for some time

**Chan**:  
that’s it  
meet me outside

**actual babe donghun**:  
Sorry, but I have to go now :)

**Chan**:  
get back here  
fight me

**actual babe donghun**:  
Byeee

**Chan**:  
(┛ò__ó)┛彡┻━┻

[...]

**Chan**:  
be safe, babe  
talk to you tomorrow ♡

\+ + +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story in a [nutshell](https://mobile.twitter.com/beggarbuggy/status/1197152397413339136).
> 
> tumblr: @dongchans


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter so far, wow.

\+ + +

**Chan**:  
do you wanna go to the movies with me?

**actual babe donghun**:  
Uh... where is this coming from?

**Chan**:  
my other friends apparently all have something better to do and i don’t like going alone, so please tell me you have time

**actual babe donghun**:  
Hold up, wait, that was a legitimate question?

**Chan**:  
i’m asking you to go to the movies with me, yes

**actual babe donghun**:  
A bit abrupt, don’t you think?

**Chan**:  
i know it’s abrupt 😩  
i also know that we’ve never seen each other in person before, but it’d be great to finally meet you anyway

**actual babe donghun**:  
Would it be great to meet you, though?

**Chan**:  
stop being mean :(  
just tell me if you have time or not :((

**actual babe donghun**:  
You truly want me to go with you?

**Chan**:  
why don’t you believe me? 😤

**actual babe donghun**:  
Well, you’re not exactly the most serious person I know

**Chan**:  
donghun :(((

**actual babe donghun**:  
How badly do you want to see that movie?

**Chan**:  
i can’t even put it into words  
feels like i’ve been waiting forever for it 😟

**actual babe donghun**:  
I’ll go with you, then

**Chan**:  
do you mean it???

**actual babe donghun**:  
Yes, I mean it

**Chan**:  
oh my god  
you’re a lifesaver  
like, for real  
i think i’m gonna start crying  
like, for real

**actual babe donghun**:  
Please don’t

**Chan**:  
thank you so much 💗  
also, i can’t believe we’re actually going to meet  
i’m almost more excited for that than the movie now

**actual babe donghun**:  
Cute

**Chan**:  
YOU CALLED ME CUTE 

**actual babe donghun**:  
I did

**Chan**:  
what's happening? 😳  
why do you... admit it?

**actual babe donghun**:  
Why wouldn’t I?

**Chan**:  
who are you?  
what have you done to donghun?  
he wouldn't just outright call me cute like that

**actual babe donghun**:  
Instead of being dramatic, shouldn’t you tell me where we’re going to meet up?

**Chan**:  
yessir!

[...]

**Chan**:  
i should get ready soon, btw :o  
after all, i wanna look good on our first date

**actual babe donghun**:  
Excuse you, we aren’t going on a date

**Chan**:  
excuse you, we are

**actual babe donghun**:  
No, we aren’t

**Chan**:  
WE ARE

**actual babe donghun**:  
Oh, whatever  
I’ll go and get ready now, too

**Chan**:  
after you’re ready, will you send me a pic?

**actual babe donghun**:  
Maybe

**Chan**:  
always the same 😩  
WAIT  
WHAT

**actual babe donghun**:  
:)

**Chan**:  
you seriously can’t be donghun

**actual babe donghun**:  
This again?

**Chan**:  
who ARE you???

**actual babe donghun**:  
Sigh

[...]

**actual babe donghun**:  


**Chan**:  
I WASN’T PREPARED

**actual babe donghun**:  
You should’ve been :)

**Chan**:  
am i really gonna meet you, looking like that?

**actual babe donghun**:  
Uh... yeah?

**Chan**:  
i can’t believe it  
i’m such a blessed person

**actual babe donghun**:  
Where’s yours, btw?

**Chan**:  
what you mean

**actual babe donghun**:  
What could I possibly mean?  
Also, *do you

**Chan**:  
YOU WANT A PIC  
OF ME

**actual babe donghun**:  
I sure do

**Chan**:  
my heart just skipped a beat  
this has never happened before

**actual babe donghun**:  
There’s a first time for everything

**Chan**:  
i’m so touched  
today’s turned into such a good day  
  
all thanks to you, babe 😘

**actual babe donghun**:  
You’re not going to call me “Babe” or “Baby” in public  
I don’t want people thinking that we have that kind of relationship

**Chan**:  
😗

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Chan**:  
did you get home safely?

**actual babe donghun**:  
I did, yes  
You?

**Chan**:  
same, same ☺️

**actual babe donghun**:  
That’s good :)

**Chan**:  
i still can’t believe you didn't allow me to walk you home

**actual babe donghun**:  
Like I said, there was no need for you to do that

**Chan**:  
i know that i didn’t need to  
i wanted to tho... >:(

**actual babe donghun**:  
Well, we don’t always get what we want "tho"

**Chan**:  
don’t give me that bs 😤  
on our next date, you WILL let me

**actual babe donghun**:  
It wasn’t a date

**Chan**:  
we went to see a movie and even had dinner afterwards  
how the hell was it NOT a date?

**actual babe donghun**:  
Friends can’t go to the movies and have dinner afterwards?

**Chan**:  
of course, but we’re more than that  
you know i’m saying?

**actual babe donghun**:  
We really aren’t

**Chan**:  
keep telling yourself that ;)  
i’ll win your heart sooner than later

**actual babe donghun**:  
Sure, and I’ll go to bed now  
Night

**Chan**:  
uhm???  
it’s too early to go to bed

**actual babe donghun**:  
No, it isn’t  
I have to get up early tomorrow, after all

**Chan**:  
it’s 9 pm, you can’t go to bed already

**actual babe donghun**:  
Oh, I very much can

**Chan**:  
😐

**actual babe donghun**:  
I’ll excuse myself then

**Chan**:  
does it look like we’re done here?

**actual babe donghun**:  
It does  
So, good night

**Chan**:  
don’t leave yet, babe ;_;

[...]

**Chan**:  
please come back for 5 mins  
i just wanna say one more thing

**actual babe donghun**:  
What?

**Chan**:  
while you do look amazing in photos, you’re even prettier in person 🥺

**actual babe donghun**:  
Do you actually think so?

**Chan**:  
uh, yes?

**actual babe donghun**:  
You sound rather unsure there

**Chan**:  
nooo, i mean it :(  
i truly do

Would you like to change **actual babe donghun** to  
**pretty baby donghun**? [Yes] [No]

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Whatever you say  
Am I free to finally sleep now?

**Chan**:  
HOLD ON

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Why?!

**Chan**:  
what about me?  
do i look better in pics or in person?

**pretty baby donghun**:  
This is what you’re keeping me from sleeping for?  
Seriously?

**Chan**:  
i just wanna know 👀

**pretty baby donghun**:  
All I’m going to say is that you look the same

**Chan**:  
heh, i’ll take that as a compliment

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Of course you do

Would you like to change **Chan** to **Chan :)**?  
[Yes] [No]

**Chan :)**:  
okay, i should stop annoying you now  
sleep well, baby, ttyt

Would you like to change **Chan :)** to **Chan**?  
[Yes] [No]

[...]

**Chan :)**:  
today really was great, btw :)  
i can’t wait to see you again

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Yeah, it was

**Chan :)**:  
WHY ARE YOU RESPONDING

**pretty baby donghun**:  
I just had this feeling that you’d write at least one more message

**Chan :)**:  
i wanted you to wake up to this :(((

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Oh, sorry

**Chan :)**:  
waitwaitwait  
DID YOU STAY AWAKE BECAUSE OF ME

\+ + +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, the real question is; are you team actual babe donghun or pretty baby donghun?
> 
> tumblr: @dongchans


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what year is it?

+++

**Chan :)**:  
good morning :)

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Morning  


**Chan :)**:  
it’s more than just a good morning 😳  
i mean, if you receive such cute pic for free

**pretty baby donghun**:  
I’ve been wondering for awhile now

**Chan :)**:  
huh?

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Are you this extra with all your other friends, too?

**Chan :)**:  
that’s a secret

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Naturally

**Chan :)**:  
maybe it’s just you  
maybe you’re special

**pretty baby donghun**:  
I highly doubt that

**Chan :)**:  
ouch

**pretty baby donghun**:  
You probably say this to everyone you’re talking to

**Chan :)**:  
are you implying that i’m the unfaithful type?  
i... i’ve never felt this hurt in my entire life

**pretty baby donghun**:  
You just give off a “player” vibe  
That’s not my fault

**Chan :)**:  
A WHAT

**pretty baby donghun**:  
You’ve literally called me “baby boy” in our first conversation

**Chan :)**:  
THAT’S

**pretty baby donghun**:  
On top of that, you didn’t even know what I looked like

**Chan :)**:  
I MEAN

**pretty baby donghun**:  
So, can you really blame me?

**Chan :)**:  
stop.....  
stop it.....

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Why, though?  
It’s true

**Chan :)**:  
🥲

**pretty baby donghun**:  
You know I’m right

**Chan :)**:  
wait a freaking minute

**pretty baby donghun**:  
What, trying to come up with an excuse?

**Chan :)**:  
i just realized that...  
you’ve never sent me a pic first

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Is there anything strange about it?

**Chan :)**:  
how dare you be so nonchalant about this???  
what in the world is going on here???

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Nothing, I just felt like it

**Chan :)**:  
you just... felt like it?  
for real? ;_;

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Yep

**Chan :)**:  
wait, i’ll brb  
let me go  


**pretty baby donghun**:  
…  
It’s seriously not a big deal at all?

**Chan :)**:  
IT IS

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Why?

**Chan :)**:  
this has to mean something  
there has to be a reason

**pretty baby donghun**:  
What exactly should be the reason?

**Chan :)**:  
good question  
*you* tell *me*

**pretty baby donghun**:  
No

**Chan :)**:  


**pretty baby donghun**:  
What’s up with these memes pictures of all a sudden?

**Chan :)**:  
don’t change the subject

**pretty baby donghun**:  
There is no reason, Chan  
Let it go already

**Chan :)**:  
:(

**pretty baby donghun**:  
:)

**Chan :)**:  
:((

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Why do you want there to be a reason?

**Chan :)**:  
well… uh 😳

**pretty baby donghun**:  
You don’t even know, do you?  
Can’t say I'm surprised

**Chan :)**:  
sdfghjkl

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Anyway...  
I have to get to work soon

**Chan :)**:  
oh, of course :)  
have a good day!

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Thanks, same to you :)

**Chan :)**:  
💛💛💛

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Chan :)**:  
ahhh, finally home  
it’s been such a long day

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Definitely… I’m really tired  
There was so much to do today

**Chan :)**:  
aw, that sucks :/  
maybe you should take a nap?

**pretty baby donghun**:  
I feel like I might actually have to

**Chan :)**:  
tbh?  
i also kinda feel like taking one

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Of course you do lol  
You could sleep 24/7

**Chan :)**:  
TRUE LMAO  
let’s take a nap together, babe

**pretty baby donghun**:  
As if

**Chan :)**:  
don’t be like that  
lemme come over real quick

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Hell no

**Chan :)**:  
one day 😌

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Dream on

**Chan :)**:  
that's exactly what i’ll do

**pretty baby donghun**:  
You’re going to dream of us taking a nap together?

**Chan :)**:  
no  
maybe

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Alright, weirdo

**Chan :)**:  
i said MAYBE

**pretty baby donghun**:  
“maybe basically means yes”

**Chan :)**:  
oof  
you got me there

**pretty baby donghun**:  
I’m always one step ahead of you :)  


**Chan :)**:  
ANOTHER ONE???

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Yes, another one

**Chan :)**:  
you can’t just send me a second pic without warning?  
are you trying to KILL me or something?

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Who knows? 🙃

**Chan :)**:  


**pretty baby donghun**:  
You wouldn’t dare, coward

**Chan :)**:  
don’t test me, baby boy

**pretty baby donghun**:  
Bye

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in MONTHS and then only being able to bring you a filler chapter. 🤡
> 
> tumblr: @dongchans


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hae and junhee. that is all.

+++

**donghun♡**:  
Chan

**Chan :)**:  
what’s up? :)

**donghun♡**:  
I need to show you something  
Someone, I should say

**Chan :)**:  
someone?

**donghun♡**:  


**Chan :)**:  
OMG A CAT

**donghun♡**:  
Yes, Sherlock, that is indeed a cat  
My brother’s cat, to be exact

**Chan :)**:  
so cute 🥺

**donghun♡**:  
Her name is Hae :)  


**Chan :)**:  
i’ll start cryING

**donghun♡**:  
_[VID_078.mp4]_

**Chan :)**:  
donghuuun 😭

**donghun♡**:  


**Chan :)**:  
welp  
i’m officially on the floor

**donghun♡**:  
Haha, I guess it’s safe to assume that you like cats?

**Chan :)**:  
i do!

**donghun♡**:  
Would you like to see her in person?

**Chan :)**:  
what?

**donghun♡**:  
I mean, Hae is still going to be here until tomorrow, so if you don’t have any plans for this afternoon already, you could come to my place and hang out with us

**Chan :)**:  
please tell me you’re not joking  
please don’t say… sike…

**donghun♡**:  
Why would I be joking about this?

**Chan :)**:  
i don’t know???

**donghun♡**:  
I’m not, so...

**Chan :)**:  
alright, then i’ll be there ASAP

**donghun♡**:  
Take your time, it’s still pretty early

**Chan :)**:  
true, sorry 😳  
i should make myself look presentable first lol

**donghun♡**:  
You do that, though I can’t imagine that you look “unpresentable” right now

**Chan :)**:  
are you… flirting with me?

**donghun♡**:  
If that’s how you want to interpret it

**Chan :)**:  
😳😳😳

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Chan :)**:  
here we gooo  
  
i’ll be on my way soon :)

**donghun♡**:  
Okay, please be careful, yeah?

**Chan :)**:  
got it  
no getting hit by a car or some shit

**donghun♡**:  
Exactly

+++

**Jun**:  
Yo, could you stop ignoring my messages?  
Don’t act like you have anything to do 🙄

**DongDong**:  
Actually, I have a guest over, so I DO have something to do and I’m not going to constantly check my phone for you

**Jun**:  
I know that you have Hae over, but would it kill you to not pester that poor animal for 5 minutes?

**DongDong**:  
I’m not talking about Hae  
Also, “pester”? That’s fucking rude

**Jun**:  
You’re not talking about Hae?

**DongDong**:  
Chan’s here

**Jun**:  
Ohhh, really now? ;)  
Is your boyfriend doing good?

**DongDong**:  
He’s not my boyfriend, dumbass  
When will you finally understand that?

**Jun**:  
Right, but you’d clearly like him to be

**DongDong**:  
I clearly don't?

**Jun**:  
Do I have to remind you that he’s literally the ONLY person you ever talk about? You CLEARLY like him?

**DongDong**:  
What the hell are you talking about?

**Jun**:  
I know so much about Chan (although I’ve never personally met him), because you seriously don’t shut up about him

**DongDong**:  
That’s not even remotely true

**Jun**:  
Bro...  
Donghun…  
You’ve been pining over this guy for weeks  
At this point, it’s not even funny anymore

**DongDong**:  
Shut the fuck up

**Jun**:  
What are you so aggressive for?  
Damn, about time for you to get some dick

**DongDong**:  
You’re the worst person on this planet

**Jun**:  
Am I wrong?

**DongDong**:  
There’s not a single good trait about you

**Jun**:  
You love me, man

**DongDong**:  
You fucking wish

**Jun**:  
So, tell me, what’s he doing at your place?

**DongDong**:  
He’s here because of Hae  
That’s it

**Jun**:  
That’s it???

**DongDong**:  
I told him about her and he got really excited, so I simply asked if he wanted to see Hae in person

**Jun**:  
Interesting

**DongDong**:  
What’s interesting?

**Jun**:  
What you’re basically saying is that you wanted to spend time with him, but since you couldn’t admit that for some reason, you used your brother’s cat as an excuse :)

**DongDong**:  
Did you really just have the audacity to claim that I used Hae as an excuse? Ridiculous...

**Jun**:  
Yeah, because that’s probably what you did

**DongDong**:  
I’ll sue you for defamation

**Jun**:  
Have fun doing that, my dude

**DongDong**:  
Chan just straight up asked me if something’s wrong, since apparently, I've been frowning at my phone... wow

**Jun**:  
He’s worried, how cute ☺️

**DongDong**:  
That isn’t cute

**Jun**:  
Hold on, let me be serious for a minute  
You’ll tell him your feelings eventually, right?

**DongDong**:  
There’s nothing to tell  
You’re being delusional

**Jun**:  
Donghun, I’m your best friend  
You can’t expect me to believe that lie

**DongDong**:  
Don’t give me this “best friend” nonsense

**Jun**:  
It’s not nonsense

**DongDong**:  
Whatever, Jun  
I’ll talk to you later

+++

**Chan :)**:  
wow, i’m not even home yet and i already miss you 😩  
it’s unfortunate that i couldn’t stay longer, but since it was getting so late… there was no other choice

**donghun♡**:  
I’m sorry

**Chan :)**:  
huh?

**donghun♡**:  
You didn’t absolutely had to leave  
It’s the weekend, after all, and you had so much fun with Hae, but I totally forgot about just asking you to stay over and... I feel bad

**Chan :)**:  
stay over night?

**donghun♡**:  
Sorry, that was a weird thing to say, wasn’t it?

**Chan :)**:  
no, not at all  
maybe next time???  
we’ll have a slumber party 🤩

**donghun♡**:  
How old are we again, Chan?

**Chan :)**:  
you’re never too old for slumber parties >:(

**donghun♡**:  
Haha, okaaay, if you say so

**Chan :)**:  
is it a deal?

**donghun♡**:  
Sure :)

**Chan :)**:  
hell yeah 😎  
oop, almost ran into someone  
you told me to be careful earlier, so i’ll text you again once i’m actually back at home :)

**donghun♡**:  
Please do

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @dongchans


End file.
